Pokédex Stories
by KratosDrake
Summary: Short stories about a Pokémon and one of their Pokédex entries. Used to be rated K plus, but I got a little too carried away with the violence for my taste and will keep it this way to be safe.
1. Bibarel

**Hey. This was a little idea I had. I know other stories exist in this manner, but they are from a long time ago, well, most of them at least. Enjoy.**

 _Chapter 1: Bibarel_

 _X Pokédex Entry: It busily makes its nest with stacks of branches and roots it has cut up with its sharp incisors._

"Weird." Ivan said. "The older Trainers said this area had a abundance of Big Roots." He was on a big forest at this exact moment, which was said by many Trainers alike to have a big quantity of Big Roots. However, he found none.

He then noticed a colony of Delphox, Braixen and Fennekin, which was weird because starter Pokémon normally are rare to find in the wild, a colony would be practically impossible. The Fennekin were hungry and the Braixen and Delphox were without their typical branches.

They were heading towards a tree in the distance, along with some Pokémon like Ledyba and Farfetch'd, which Ivan assumed ate the Big Roots. The tree was next to a river which was the house to a Bibarel, one of those useless Pokémons with few not-so-useless stuff about them.

In the tree was a nest made of the roots and branches, cleanly cut and not quite well-placed yet, probably to be used soon to have a safehaven in the river, which was already properly dammed. The Bibarel tried to argue that it needs a nest to live, but the wild Pokémon don't understand that stuff yet and attack him. Ivan cringes at the scene and goes away.

 **Which Pokémon do you guys want to see next? Leave it in the reviews. You can also ask me questions about this fic and I'll try to answer them.**

 **KratosDrake out!**


	2. Yanmega

**So** **, I decided just to make a new chapter while waiting for any reviews or stuff to come. Enjoy.**

 _Chapter 2: Yanmega_

 _X Pokédex Entry: It prefers to battle by biting apart foes' heads instantly while flyjng by at high speed._

Harry, a newbie trainer who just got his first Pokémon today from Professor Oak, walked around through the Viridian Forest, hoping to quickly reach Viridian City and defeat Giovanni, despite the obvious fact Giovanni was leagues ahead of him. Suddenly, he saw a peculiar Pokémon.

"Squirtle, catch it!" Harry said, releasing his Squirtle, also his starter and only Pokémon. The Squirtle ran after the Pokémon, eventually cornering it into a tree, Harry close behind.

"Mega... yanmega mega." The Yanmega said in Pokélanguage, and this would be something similar to "Get out or die."

"Weird. Aren't Pokémons of this kind only found in another regions, such as Sinnoh? Oh, whatever. Squirtle, Bubble!" The Squirtle obeyed and released upon bubbles on Yanmega, who just dodged them and lunged towards Squirtle.

"Oh gosh! Squirtle, use-" Harry's command was cut short as, in one swift motion, Squirtle was beheaded by Yanmega's bite.

"Oh my Arceus! Squirtle, no! I have to get out of-" Also useless, since in another swift motion, Yanmega beheaded Harry as well. Then, it just collected some berries and went back to its group, talking about how that idiotic trainer tried to fight him. What a silly try.

 **Another chapter ended, I again ask to please leave a review giving opinions, suggesting a Pokémon for me to do, what Pokédex entry do you want to see (I'll mostly try to do most recent ones, but I don't mind doing retro entries as well), or even a character!**

 **KratosDrake out!**


	3. Xerneas

**Hey guys, new chapter of Pokédex Stories! No suggestions or reviews until now! So come on, get the reviews coming and I may add something of your likance!**

 _Chapter 3 – Xerneas_

 _Y Pokédex Entry: When the horns on its head shine in seven different colors, it is said to be sharing everlasting life._

Ivor was walking through a pond when he suddenly saw a Bibarel, far away, building his nest. He knew wild Pokémon were picky about those and this mostly ended up in lots of injuries to the poor Bibarel. So he decided to follow the Bibarel, to see if he could save him or not.

After some minutes of following him, a bunch of Caterpie/Weedle/Ledyba/Magikarp/Feebas indeed found him and decided to attack him. Normally they would be useless, but in group they could beat the innocent Bibarel. However, Harry spooked them away with his Garbodor, with a smell so bad it could affect even noseless Pokémon. Maybe.

The Bibarel decided to reward him with a Big Root, which the forest-like area close to the pond was said to have lots of it and then they just disappeared. Of course, only one trainer, some Ivan dude, mentioned the disappearence, so he was kinda suspect of it. Everyone was, in truth.

Then, he saw a newbie Trainer with his Charmander, trying to chase a Yanmega that just appeared there recently. Knowing this was possibly the Yanmega that killed poor Harry and his Squirtle some days ago, he ran in front of the Trainer to stop him.

"Hey! What are you doing blocking my way? I want to catch that Pokémon!" The young Trainer said, obviously oblivious to it all and with the obnoxious factor too.

"Don't mess with a Yanmega until you have a strong team. Read the Pokédex entry on it and you'll see why. Read the news about young Harry and you'll see why. Darn, even wonder why did a fully-evolved Pokémon appeared so easily..." Ivor said, disappointed.

"Whatever, big guy." The Trainer then blindly went off chasing the Yanmega. Five minutes later, the Yanmega came flying next to Ivor, blood on his mouth and glanced over at the experienced Trainer. Ivor ran away, knowing that that Yanmega was angry. He could hear the agonized cries of the Trainer and the Charmander.

Just then, he saw a figure at the end of the pond, where there was a waterfall. Ivor inched closer to examine it, but he inched too close, tripped and fell into the river leading to the waterfall. He fell headfirst, so his movements became a little dizzy and he couldn't get out in time. When he removed his head from underwater, he was falling down the waterfall along a log.

He grasped tightly the log, hoping it would help him survive somehow. However, he saw the figure again, but its upper appendages were glowing in red, purple, pink, brown, black, white and yellow. He was so attracted by the creature that he didn't even know he was going closer to the bottom of the waterfall, and his grip on the log went away.

CRASH! A loud thud was heard and the figure ran away. Someone who saw the corpse of the Trainer with the Charmander heard the thud and called the paramedics. They arrived quickly at the scene and declared the Trainer and the Charmander dead from blood loss, but Ivor was surprisingly alive, albeit weak and unconscious.

"It is impossible to survive a fall from this height normally. However... if the myths of Xerneas inhabiting this pond and only being seen by those with pure hearts are true, then he's a lucky guy." Said one paramedic.

"I ran checks on him and his family by documents and stuff while his status was being checked. Apparently a true saint." Said another paramedic, before they drove away to lead him to the hospital.

 **Yes, this one was longer than the others, because I had more creativity. So leave on the reviews what you thought and leave suggestions.**

 **KratosDrake, out! (And no, this probably won't be updated once a day, because school is coming tomorrow.)**


	4. Beedrill

**Hey guys, this is another chapter of Pokédex Stories! So, enjoy it. Important author's notes stuff are in the ending.**

 _Chapter 4: Beedrill_

 _Emerald Pokédex Entry: A Beedrill is extremely territorial. For safety reasons, no one should ever approach its nest. If angered, they will attack in a swarm._

Flynn was walking through a forest. Yes, forests are a frequent place of interest for persons, especially this forest, which had an abundance of Pokémon. He was a fairly new Trainer, but he already had a suitable team of Bulbasaur, Pidgey and Rattata. He was also severely overconfident as well.

"Oh boy. I can't wait to catch some Weedle, Caterpie and Spearow. Then I'll have a full set! Venusaur, Mega Pidgeot, Raticate, Mega Beedrill, Butterfree and Fearow. The dream of every trainer. Maybe I'll catch some Magnemite, Grimer and Voltorb later on." Flynn said.

His team was quite strong, and he somehow managed to defeat Brock at the Pewter Gym (although it was obvious Brock was holding back a lot because he didn't want to shatter the poor kid's dreams) and this made his ego inflate even more. Suddenly, in the middle of all his thoughts, a Beedrill came flying by.

"Oh boy! I can skip the Weedle part and just outright catch a Beedrill! Full set, wait for me, I'm coming sooner than expected!" Flynn said, running towards the Beedrill as fast as he could, and he was quite fast as well, so he managed to keep up, albeit being very tired as a result. The Beedrill eventually stopped at a nest full of them, carrying some berries.

"Bulbasaur, Vine Whip!" Flynn said as he released his Bulbasaur, who launched at the Beedrill big green whips from the bulb at his center. However, the whole Beedrill colony quickly dodged and lunged at Flynn at Bulbasaur. Flynn and Bulbasaur tried to run, however the Beedrill catched up to them and jabbed them with their poison barbs.

Eventually, Flynn and Bulbasaur were felled by the barbs, their body with multiple layers of poison in their system, effectively slowly killing them. They were only found a week later, their bodies rotting and poison dripping out of their mouths.

 **So, this was another chapter of Pokédex Stories! As always, leave your opinions and suggestions in the reviews. Concerning some stuff:**

 **\- The guy who requested Braixen, I will be working on doing it soon. However, probably I will end up doing some stuff I already planned first, but I will do it anyways (or maybe Delphox, idk).**

 **\- I plan for this story to have 151 chapters, representing the Gen 1 Pokédex. If this ends up good, I'll make a 2.0 version of this story with another Pokémon to represent Gen 2 and so on.**

 **\- Most of my stories will be set in Kanto, at the forest or the pond. Sometimes, I will do another regions or locations, but don't expect much.**

 **So, this is it with the author's notes. KratosDrake out!**


	5. Butterfree

**Back with another chapter of Pokédex Stories! Sit down and enjoy. Author's stuff at the end.**

 _Chapter 5: Butterfree_

 _Red/Blue Pokédex Entry: In battle, it flaps its wings at high speed to release highly toxic dust into the air._

Nikolai was catching some berries for his Pokémon, which were a Rampardos, an Aggron, a Steelix, a Bastiodon, an Excadrill and an Archeops. He also had a Rotom-Pokédex as a companion and a male Meowstic at the Professor's lab. He wanted to fill out his team a bit more, because it was mostly monotype. But before that, he wanted to heal his Pokémon.

Then, he saw a Vespiquen, a Butterfree and a Beautifly flying above him. He quickly decided to throw a Pokéball at each of them to catch them as fast as he could. The Butterfree, who was at the back of the pack and looking suspiciously at Nikolai, managed to dodge, but her friends weren't as lucky and got catched.

"So, you are a fighter, huh? Fight this!" He sent out his Steelix, which roared his name in enjoyment. Butterfree quickly answered with flapping toxic dust at them. They didn't react, as they believed it was just a weak attempt at trying to flee. How wrong they were, albeit not knowing it.

"Steelix, Stone Edge!" Large, sharp rocks came from the sky out of nowhere, their target being Butterfree. However, the move missed, instead hitting the tree that was beside Nikolai and Steelix. Before they got crushed, however, Archeops came out of his Pokéball and took the brunt of the hit for them, pushing them out of the way. Unfortunately, Archeops got crushed instead.

"No! Archeops, No!" The Trainer cried out to Archeops, hoping it was well. However, Archeops's eyes were making a X (instead of the usual swirl when fainted) and it wasn't moving, nor making a sound. He was bleeding out of his mouth as well. Nikolai returned Steelix and Archeops to their Pokéballs, and ran away cursing the Butterfree.

11 hours later, Nikolai was horrified with the results. Vespiquen and Beautifly fled as soon as he released them from their Pokéballs, he got word from the Professor his Meowstic fled after sensing that he was doing something bad (in that case, attacking unprovoked a Pokémon group), Rampardos was only in it because Meowstic was his best friend so he left as soon as he heard the news, his Archeops died and thus he only had Steelix, Bastiodon, Aggron, Excadrill and Rotom now.

However, that number would soon thin as he, Steelix and Rotom (who got affected by the dust as well for being outside a Pokéball; more precisely sleeping in Nikolai's pocket) soon started madly coughing, started getting bellyaches, headaches, nausea and fever, before dying. Excadrill was happy for finally being able to leave without blaming himself for it, so he went away. Aggron just dug a hole for Nikolai (putting Steelix and Rotom on Pokéballs along with him) and skipped away. Bastiodon instead went to chase that darn Butterfree.

Pity Bastiodon didn't know what a bad idea that just was, knowing in first hand its results as well.

 **So, this was it. Character, entries, Pokémon and even story ideas suggestions are in reviews, I will not accept in PM (not that anybody PMd me).**

 **\- My next Pokémon will be Yveltal, but after that, I'm stumped. So, suggest, suggest, suggest as fast as you can! Of preference is fully-evolved Pokémon, but baby or NFE is also accepted.**

 **KratosDrake, out!**


	6. Yveltal

**Heyo-eyo, another chapter of Pokédex Stories on the line so let's go!**

 _Chapter 6: Yveltal_

 _X Pokédex Entry: When this Legendary Pokémon's wings and tail feathers spread wide and glow red, it absorbs the life force of living creatures._

James entered the chamber where Yveltal was being kept in Team Flare's secret HQ in Geosenge Town. His Pokémons were Greninja, Delphox, Chesnaught, Vivillon, Diggersby and Sylveon. He had finally found the base after months of searching funded by Looker of the International Police, having just battled with Lysandre and his Pyroar, his Pokémon healed with Potions but still tired from the battle.

The chamber was a small corridor with six containment tanks, three with Pokémon inside and three without. The first had Xerneas, who was fast asleep. The second had Zygarde-50%, who was not asleep but looked like so because he was unmoving. The third had Yveltal, who was thrashing around trying to leave. The other three were meant to contain Diancie, Hoopa and Volcanion, James assumed.

He had little time before Lysandre and the others would wake up (he had knocked them out with Vivillon's Sleep Powder), so he could only release one. Xerneas was powerful, but he wanted something a little more offensive to go at the Pokémon League. Zygarde was powerful too, but most of its Cells and Cores realocated to Alola so it would be hard to keep it in that form. But Yveltal was the real stuff. Knowing this would be his ultimate weapon, he pressed the red button at the control panel, which released Yveltal from its cage.

James went to get a Master Ball from his pocket to catch him, but before he could do so, Yveltal launched a Shadow Ball, which nearly hit James, who dodged. He then sent Vivillon to make him sleep with Sleep Powder, but Yveltal flapped his wings and redirected the powder back at Vivillon, and then proceeded to use Air Cutter to hack and slash Vivillon to tiny bits.

James tried to run. However Yveltal stopped him in his tracks. So he decided to fight by using Diggersby. However, Yveltal simply spread wide his wings and tail forming a Y and started glowing red. He started to command a Mud Shot, but he and Diggersby soon fell, lifeless. He did the same to the other Pokémon, who were inside the Pokéballs and helpless. Yveltal thought about draining Lysandre and the others but they would probably wake up and taser him. If he fled, they would just find him again. So he willingly went back to the tank, even if sorrowful.

 **Sorry for the delay, had the chapter planned out but ended up being lazy. Next will be either Delphox or Zebstrika, so stay tuned.**

 **KratosDrake out!**


	7. Zebstrika

**Sorry for the delay. Had a kind of writer's block mixed with school and my newfound passion for Clash Royale.**

 _Chapter 7: Zebstrika_

 _X Pokédex Entry: When this ill-tempered Pokémon runs wild, it shoots lightning from its mane in all directions._

Edward was catching some wild Pokémon with the help of his team, which consisted of a Aerodactyl, a Bastiodon and a Archeops. He wanted his team to have some more bulk when he fought the Elite Four. He catched Rattata, Pidgey, Spearow, Caterpie, Weedle, Magikarp, Psyduck, Farfetch'd, Bellsprout and Eevee and just had catched a Tangela.

"Mega-Aerodactyl, Bastiodon, Archeops, Raticate, Mega-Pidgeot, Fearow, Butterfree, Mega-Beedrill, Mega-Gyarados, Golduck, Farfetch'd, Victreebel, Tangrowth and whatever Eevee grows up to be. What a team, truly a great team." Edward said out loud, proud of his new team. Or what it would grow up to be. Hopefully not taking that long to happen.

Suddenly, he saw a Blitzle running around the tall grass playing with a Pichu. Without even thinking twice, he catched Pichu with a well-aimed Pokéball and was ready to catch Blitzle, but Blitzle dodged the following Pokéball and ran into the wild. Edward catched the Pokéball now containing Pichu – or rather, his new would-be Raichu and ran after.

"I need a Zebstrika on my team! Go, go, go!" He said to himself as he ran to find the Blitzle and let out his Archeops. Little did he know that Blitzle was about to evolve, and boy, it wasn't one bit happy about his friend being catched by a idiot boy like him. When Edward came to it, he was assaulted by a bright blue light which meant it was evolving.

"Heh. Half the work. Go, Archeops, use-" He was cut short as Zebstrika unleashed potent Thunderbolts from its mane in all directions, shocking everything in range, except Archeops that was airborne. Edward hadn't that luck, unfortunately, and got shocked to death. Or near-death, to be more exact. He was fully paralyzed, stranded in a forest, helpless to do anything but watch as the two Pokémon fought.

Edward's body was found two weeks later, and it looked like he died in peace, not feeling the pain of the shock by being paralyzed. However, none of his Pokémon were found, except for the Pichu, which was found playing with Zebstrika. Zebstrika in particular gave a cold-blooded stare at the investigation team, and the theory is that somehow Zebstrika beat all them. Somehow.

 **Not much to say here. Delphox is next, so be tuned in for another chapter of Pokédex Stories!**

 **KratosDrake out!**


	8. Delphox

**Hey. KratosDrake again, and be ready for another chapter of our top-quality Pokédex Stories!**

 _Chapter 8: Delphox_

 _X Pokédex Entry: It gazes into the flame at the tip of its branch to achieve a focused state, which allows it to see into the future._

Before all of that happened, there was a Delphox that envisioned the future. She was the best envisioner in the whole forest and everyone admired and respected her and she was loved by all. Many Pokémon came to her to see their fortunes and she was right about all of them, without failing even once.

Once a Bibarel came by, Delphox envisioned that he would be attacked by wild Pokémon. And it happened, just when the Bibarel was making its nest. Once a Yanmega came by, blood would flow and it did. Butterfree, Beedrill and Zebstrika came and they also received the exact vision of their future.

However, this also caused her to be lonely, because mistakingly everyone thought she liked to be alone and meditate 24/7, and she couldn't get out to walk and play either because of a injury in her left leg that happened during a battle with a brute Blastoise when he Body-slammed her. And she was too shy to tell people that.

She was left all alone with her daughter Fennekin, that she had on a one-night stand with a Lucario. She doesn't know where that Lucario in particular is. In fact, he might be even dead, considering his tribe was in war with the Blastoise tribe, the exact same reason her leg was injured, and she heard that the Blastoises won the war, and well, her leg is proof they are brutal. She had given away everything for Lucario, and in turn, lost everything she had.

Gazing into the fire, she thought of better futures. However there was none. Her own future was destined to be horrible, contained in this terrible state. Yes, she could make changes to the future, by changing her usual character and behavior. But was she willing to? She wasn't. She already lost everything. She wouldn't risk doing so once again.

Fennekin cried from far away. But not from pity to her mommy, as you may think, she just hit her toe on a wooden table and was used to greatly exaggerating the facts and fake even greater pain than the current. Delphox heard the cries and ran to the little Fennekin, nursing her in her hands and giving her a bottle of Moo Moo Milk she had at home and a diaper.

"Well, at least I have Fennekin." She said. And for her, that was enough to convince her to get a grip.

 **Nothing much to say here, so... KratosDrake out people!**


	9. Garbodor

**Heyo-eyo guys and gals, here is me with another chapter of the so famous Pokédex Stories! OK, it could be more famous, but at least I have two reviews!**

 _Chapter 9: Garbodor_

 _White Pokédex Entry: They absorb garbage and make it part of their bodies. They shoot a poisonous liquid from their right-hand fingertips._

Jessica, one of the rare female Trainers nowadays, traversed through a pond with her team consisting of Sylveon, Aromatisse and Clefable. She hated getting dirty and thus always asked her Clefable to use Whirlpool on her to wash her. Well, little did she know she wasn't just going to get dirty that fateful day.

She had to cross a big portion of the pond which only could be crossed through swimming, and she was one of those snobbish Trainers who hate doing anything by themselves and her Pokémon were just as snobbish, refusing to do something like getting wood to make a bridge or using ropes, since there were some trees lodged in the water.

So she was looking for some Pokémon she could use for a while as a HM slave, as specialists called those, and then discart it, unless it was cute. She only liked cute Pokémon, and would happily discard strong ones like Charizard, Machamp, Lucario or even a Rayquaza, for her dismay and eventual fate.

"Eww! What a gross Pokémon! Mommy told me to avoid these ugly creeps! Get out of here, you fat smelly bad trashcan!" The girl said as she found a Pokémon not native to Kanto, the exotic and eccentric Garbodor. Unfortunately, unlike most Garbodor, that one had testosterone up to the head and had the anger of a Primeape.

He shot a kind of poisonous liquid from the fingertips of his right hand, which looked like a Ditto's goo mixed with Muk slime, and it was directed right at Jessica, who took cover behind a tree, which melted from the acid, producing an horrendous charred smell and the sound of things burning, with very high smoke. Garbodor then assimilated the remains into himself.

"Run." That was the only thought on her head as she ran and ran like crazy, literally throwing her Pokémon on the Garbodor to make him stop, but Garbodor just ignored them, as they were too scared to react. Then Jessica noted as he kept shooting accidentally on the trees, he had 4 meters, more than double the height of a normal one... and he kept growing with every thing that he assimilated.

Eventually, she tripped on a branch and fell facefirst. She cried, cried and cried, like if her parents had just died. Then she accepted her fate as the Garbodor watched and just stood there. But the Garbodor was especially vengeful, and walked over to her with a strange face, a wide grin on his face. Which she recognized instantly.

"No... you aren't doing this, are you? No... no! Stop! Stop..." All that could be heard was screams, but strange ones. Eventually, the Pokémon found their owner through the sounds and ran to her to help her. What they saw was terrifying. Nobody knows what happened, only that Jessica went missing and her Pokémon were traumatized by the scene.

 **What happened? Leave youe thoughts here in the reviews. I'm gonna leave this open because I like to leave things to the imagination of the reader.**

 **KratosDrake out!**


	10. Eelektross

**Hello, my buddies. We are here again, with another chapter of Pokédex Stories! This is the 10-chapter special! Woo! (Semi-important note at the end)**

 _Chapter 10: Eelektross_

 _X Pokédex Entry: With their sucker mouths, they suck in prey. Then they use their fangs to shock the prey with electricity._

Wyatt was swimming with his Wailmer called Floatball. He was a 10-year old Youngster, fresh off Professor Oak's laboratory, so he didn't know much yet. He still made amateur mistakes such as using Normal on Ghost. His team was composed of the Wailmer (Floatball), his starter Charmeleon (Pyro) and a Raticate (Wyatt Junior).


End file.
